A descend to hell
by Lexxismindpalace
Summary: Phanfiction Phil Lester have a new flatmate. A violent one. I'm not good a summary Warning inside, rating may change.
1. Introduction

**Warning : Self-harming, MxM, (kind of) domestic abuse and other things later. Im an horrible person,**

**Disclamer (?) : Danisnotonfire **and** AmazingPhil **for themself.**  
**

So this is my first fanfic ever, and english is not my first language, sorry if it still have grammar error.

And I don't know many chapter it will be

But anyway, Enjoy !

_**I want to thanks Watermelonxsmiles from tumblr, she corrected my errors.**_

**Introduction**

This morning when Phil Lester had woken up, the first thing he was said was: I am finally going to leave this place.

It was effectively the day when Phil moved from his parents to go to the university. It is why he was now in front of the building, which would be soon its house. He was going to live in there with another boy of a few years younger than him. Phil had seen the announcement of the co-location on the Internet and seen that the apartment was little expensive and near his university, he jumped at the opportunity. He had never seen or speaking to his new flat mate in person, only with e-mails. Its the heart racing that Phil entered the apartment.

Phil could feel his hands trembling on the route of the second floor. He had difficulty speaking to people that he didn't know and the perspective of living with a random guy kinda frightened him. _What if he hates me?_Arrived to the second, he walked slowly as he looked for the door 27. He straightened his bag on the shoulders, bag which contained all that it had decided to bring with him. Finally in front of the door, he knocked at it.

A boy appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. He was rather tall, he had a skin slightly tanned and he had a bangs similar to Phil, but longer and he had brown hair instead of black. Phil repressed to think that his new roommate had a physical appearance, which had to make many girls drools over him.

**-Phillip Lester?** He talked with a thick British accent. _More pronounced that mine,_he told himself.

Having exactly no ability to speak to people that he didn't know, the young man felt his face blush and nodded his head.

**- I'm Dan Howell, come in!** Dan gave him a big smile, which revealed some dimples then he retreated into the apartment. Phil followed him shyly and threw a quick glance at the room. It was a normal sized apartment. He was into the kitchen, which was connected with the lounge, where he could see big television placed in the corner. At the end of the lounge there was a glass window and a small corridor was placed on the right. Phil removed his shoes when he saw the bare feet of his flat mate under his curious glance. _Why is he looking at me like that? Is it because of my socks? _

**- I'm going to go to show you the rest of the flat.**  
**- Ok, lead the way.**

Dan took him in the direction of the small corridor. Phil took back his bag he put down earlier to remove his shoes and followed Dan.

**- Here is the bathroom,** He made a vague gesture towards the only door on the left. **Here my room**, He punctuated his words by tapping the first door on the right with his index finger. **Yours is here!** He opened the last door and rushed inside. _What is he even doing?_  
Phil went into the room to see Dan sitting down on the small bed, the only furnishing of the room not counting the set of drawers placed in a corner.

**- You can put whatever decoration you want, but avoid painting please, It will smell literally forever.** He got up and took the direction of the door. **I'm going to let with you unpack your things, I will be in the lounge if you need something.**  
**- Thank you very much!**Phil put down his bag on his bed to shake hands with Dan, who accepted it with a chuckle.

Then Phil was alone. He began to put his clothes in the drawers while saying himself that his flat mate was rather nice. Phil surprised himself smiling; he was not able to refrain from laughing at himself and jumped up on his bed to lie on it. _I hope we're going to get along._ He told himself that his new life had began quite well.


	2. Chapter 1

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Having tidied up all his clothes, Phil's stomach grumbled. It should be dinner time. _I wonder if Dan has cooked something?_He panicked for a moment at the thought of having to cook, because to be frank, he was not really good at it. He went out of his room and just as he opened his door, he was able to smell a nice odour coming from the kitchen. He followed the smell and found himself greeted with the sight of Dan in front of the oven, obviously cooking.

-** Hey, Are you cooking dinner?** Well done Phil, of course he was cooking. Dan raised an eyebrow.  
**- Yes, I make Chinese noodles thing, I hope you like it?**  
-** Yes, no need to worry.** His flat mate smiled at him.  
-** OK, because I cook it often.** While speaking Dan had finished his dish and had begun to serve the meal. **Food's ready! But well, as you can see, I don't have a table, so just take a stool and settle yourself.**  
Phil shook his head and approached a stool not far from where he was and took his plate as he thanked the other boy. _No but seriously, who doesn't have a table?_During the meal, the conversation was mostly about the apartment, and how much Phil would have to pay and he learnt that Dan moved here about 4 weeks ago.

**- Oh yeah,** exclaimed Dan after having completely finished his meal, **- Tomorrow some of my friends are coming over, do you have anything planned?** Phil began moving a bit on his chair **- Do you want me to go somewhere else? - Oh no! I just wanted to know, you can stay. Anyway it is your home too now.**

Feeling better, Phil shook his head while finishing his plate. Dan got up carrying his empty plate and placing it in a pile of dirty dishes. **- You just have to put your plate here, I am going to wash it later.**  
Phil repressed a laugh. **- I will! And now I'm going to the shower, make yourself at home!** Dan gave him a wink then went away in the bathroom. He found himself behind the counter where he had eaten, with the only company of the dirty dishes. _What should I do now?_He sighed and went to carry his empty plate with the others, and then he went for his room to get his laptop. He settled down on his bed with his computer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Few minutes later, after Phil had time to look at his messages, he heard the door of the bathroom to open and sounds of footsteps go towards the lounge. He quickly gathered his pajamas and went out of his room to go to the bathroom to shower.  
It was a quite small white bathroom, nothing extraordinary. The only thing which gave it some personality was some hair product and others things on the counter. The young man looked inside cupboards to find the things he needed and then of undressed himself, not forgetting to remove his contact lenses. He had no problem adjusting the water to how he liked it. He let out a content noise as he felt the warm water flowing on the face. He washed himself without really thinking about it. His thoughts were about his day and other diverse things, like the fact that he needed a job soon._ I could always ask has Dan if he knows of places where I can apply?_  
He finished his shower then dried himself quickly. He putted on his pajamas and grumbled by noticing that he had forgotten his glasses and unfortunately without them, he could practically see nothing. The mirror sent back to him only a very blurry image of himself. He putted his dirty clothes on the pile of dirty linen that he had seen previously then went out of the bathroom to fetch his glasses. In his room he searched in his bag and eventually finds the case, which contained his glasses. With a happy exclamation, he took his glasses out of the case and put them on his nose. That's better!. He took his laptop under his arm and went in the lounge where he found Dan sat on one of the couch, with his earphones on, on his mac. When he saw Phil coming, Dan frowned slightly.

**- So you wore contact lenses? **He seemed to find it funny for a reason, which Phil didn't understand.  
**-Well, yes?**

Dan shrugged. **- You're kinda cute with your glasses on.** He still had his amused expression. Phil felt himself blushing at the comment. _Why are you blushing like that?_He mumbled a thank you that Dan did not even seem to hear because he was back to listening music or something Phil didn't really know, so he went on the other couch with his laptop.

Hours passed without either boys exchanging a word, each much too absorbed by their computer. Phil eventually looked at the hour. _What? Midnight already?_He glanced at his flat mate, who had not moved since the last time he looked at him. Phil sighed then reluctantly closed his Youtube window. He switched off his laptop then got up. When he was in the corridor, he noticed that Dan didn't even raise his head.

**-Euuuurhm.. Dan? I'm going to sleep.**

His flat mate did not even moved. _He didn't understand me._ Phil rocked from one foot to the other then decided to go to sleep, he didn't wanted to disturb his flat mate another time.  
In his bed, he gazed at the ceiling. It was strange to fall asleep in a new place. And the next day, he was going to meet Dan's friends. _I wonder if they are nice._ It was his last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
